An automated teller machine (ATM) is an electronic device that enables customers of financial institutions to perform financial transactions. For example, the financial transactions may include cash or currency withdrawals, cash or currency deposits, transfer of funds, or obtaining account information. As the ATM operates in an automated fashion, such financial transactions may be generally performed at any time of day and/or any day of the week, electronically, and without the need for direct interaction with bank staff.